


Asuntos de familia

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Action, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Meet the Family, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Cada persona es un mundo, eso es un hecho, pero cada familia es un universo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se junten cinco familias completamente distintas? Especialmente cuando hay historias sin resolver que pueden afectar a los rangers.





	Asuntos de familia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola todo mundo!
> 
> Esta vez vengo a demostrar que no morí, con un fic de los Power Rangers.
> 
> Siempre fui fan de PR, y la vez pasada mi hermano sugirió que pongamos los Operation Overdrive. Esa no era una de las generaciones que más presente tenía, pero tengo que admitir que algunos personajes tienen un gran potencial (especialmente Ronny, Spencer y Mack) y se me ocurrió esta historia que les dejo a continuación.
> 
> En realidad este es el primero de una serie de cuatro fics que se me ocurrieron: éste situado después de "One Fine Day", el segundo como una continuación de "Crown and punishment" y dos más tras el final de la serie. Si el primero les gusta, voy a estar trabajando en los demás; si no gusta… y bueno, veré que hago.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten ;)
> 
> Cada persona es un mundo, eso es un hecho, pero cada familia es un universo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se junten cinco familias completamente distintas?

.oOIOo.

-Hey, Mack. ¿Tienes idea de porque tu papá quería que nos reuniéramos?- pregunto Ronny apareciendo por una de las puertas de la sala y haciendo su camino hasta sentarse en el sofá entre Tyzonn y Will.

-Ni una pista.- Le respondió desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué creen que podrá ser?- Comentó Rose ubicándose a su lado.

-Ohhh… Espero que sea acerca de un nuevo Zord. O, o, o una nueva arma, algo como un súper cañón. O mejor: una súper bazuca.- Agrego Dax gesticulando sin dejar de moverse por todo el espacio, provocando que todos sus compañeros sonrieran ante su imaginación e hiperactividad.

-No se trata de ninguna bazuca, Dax…

-Ouhhh…

-… asique si quieres sentarte.- lo invito el señor Hartford.

-Y más importante- Agrego Spencer llegando atrás de Andrew- deja de agitar el taco de pool por todos lados.

-De acuerdo…- Replicó dejándolo sobre la mesa y tomando asiento

-Los llame porque he estado pensando: hace ya varios meses que dejaron todo para integrar el equipo de Operación Sobrecarga, y creo que el sacrificio que han hecho y todo el empeño que han demostrado merece alguna recompensa. Considerando que la semana que viene es el día de la familia, he pensado que quizás les gustaría que invitara a las suyas y tuviéramos una celebración aquí en la mansión. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Sí! ¡Genial!- Exclamaron Ronny y Dax a la vez

-Asombroso.- comento Rose tratando de disimular el sarcasmo de su voz.

-No veo porqué no.- Concluyó Will sin mucha emoción, pero con interés

-¡Grandioso! Si todos están de acurdo, hablare con sus padres para enviar por ellos y que estén el miércoles por la tarde para concluir con una fiesta el viernes por la noche.

Tras recibir un asentimiento colectivo, el señor H. se retiró con Spencer a concretar los preparativos.

-No sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo muero por presentarles a mis padres.- Dijo Ronny con una amplia sonrisa.

-Concuerdo, mis padres son los mejores. Y ustedes son los mejores. ¿Qué mejor que los mejores conozcan a los mejores? ¿Puede haber algo mejor?- exclamo el ranger azul.

-Será grandioso conocer a sus familias, amigos. Después de todo ya conocen a la mía.- Comentó el líder refiriéndose a su papá y Spencer.

-Sera extraño.- Intervino James Bonds Jr.- Hace años que no veo a mis padres. No les agradaba mucho mi trabajo, pensaban que era prácticamente un ladrón. Pero ahora que soy un ranger es posible que las cosas se suavicen.

-De seguro verán en la gran persona que te convertiste.- Lo animo en mercuriano.

-Gracias, viejo.

-Pero apenas si soy mayor que tú…- murmuró confundido.

-No te preocupes Ty, es solo una expresión.- Lo consoló la rubia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Sí, Ty tiene razón. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo sé, Mack. Y de todos modos si los hubiera, no tengo más que colgar del techo con mis poléas para que no me encuentren.- Bromeó arrancando una alegre carcajada de parte del equipo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, los veré luego.- se excusó Rose abriendo la boca por primera vez en un buen rato, y saliendo en dirección a su cuarto.

-Yo iré a la ciudad ¿Alguno se prende?- Invito Will

-No estaría nada mal.- Respondió el rojo siguiéndolo con Dax detrás de él.

Una vez que todos salieran, fue turno de Ronny para hablar:

-Bien, creo que iré a correr. Es un hermoso día para eso. ¿Qué dices Ty, quieres venir?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Suena bien, iré contigo.- aceptó levantándose.- Espera, ¿No me retaras a una carrera, verdad?

-Me encanta competir, pero no contigo, prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía.

-En ese caso, sí acepto. A mí también me gusta tu compañía, Ronny.

Con una gran sonrisa lo tomó de la mano y lo guio apresuradamente hasta el inmenso jardín.

-Hey, Ty- lo llamo tras unos segundos de estar trotando.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Genial.

-Grandioso, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé, creo que pensé que tú serás el único cuya familia no pueda venir y eso podría afectarte.

-Eres muy considerada.- Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.- Es cierto, extraño a mis padres, pero no me afecta porque mi familia está aquí.

Ronny lo miro levantando una ceja.

-Ustedes son mi familia ahora.- explicó el mercuriano deteniéndose por un momento al igual que su compañera- Especialmente tú.- Agregó mirándola a los ojos

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a trotar nuevamente siendo seguido por una joven muy sonriente.

.oOIOo.

Rose se encontraba en su cuarto con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos.

-Adelante- dijo levantando la cabeza al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Espero no molestar.- Se disculpó Spencer entrando- Pensé que quizás querría un poco de limonada- explicó mostrando una bandeja de plata con un único bazo en el medio.

-Muchas gracias, Spencer.- Dijo forzando una sonrisa y estirando un brazo para tomarlo.

-No es mi intención entrometerme, pero ¿puedo preguntar porque es la única que no abandonó la mansión?- Interrogó al notar que algo la molestaba.

-¿Los demás salieron? No me di cuenta.

\- Hace casi dos horas. La señorita Ronny está corriendo en el jardín, y al parecer encontró una nueva víctima.- comento mirando por la ventana a los dos jóvenes que pasaban por esa sección del predio.- Y los demás fueron a la ciudad, si mis fuentes no fallan.

-Pobre Tyzonn, espero que no aflore su lado competitivo otra vez…- bromeó sin mucho ánimo.

-Rose- Comenzó sentándose en una silla cercana- No pude evitar notar que la idea de invitar a sus padres no le emocionó como a los demás. ¿Ocurre algo?

Rose suspiró pesadamente. No tenía sentido ocultárselo al mayordomo, además, si alguien podía darle un buen consejo, ese era Spencer.

-Nunca tuve una gran relación con mis padres.- Confesó.- Son demasiado… británicos. ¡No me mires así!- le replico al ver que su interlocutor entre cerraba los ojos.- No tengo nada contra los británicos, yo también lo soy después de todo. Pero ellos lo son demasiado. Siendo británico, tú entenderás mejor que nadie a que me refiero.

-Por supuesto: fríos, poco afectos a demostrar los sentimientos, un tanto snobs…

-Exacto. Nunca se mostraron orgullosos de mí ni expresaron mucho cariño. Durante mucho tiempo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerlos, pero nunca obtuve resultados favorables de su parte, así que resolví dejar de complacerlos y hacer las cosas para mí misma. Poco después comencé a dar clases y me mudé. No los he visto ni he hablado con ellos desde entonces.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho. Ni el señor Hartford ni yo lo sabíamos.

-No tenían por qué.

-Aún no hemos hablado con tus padres, puedo decirle al señor que no los llame en absoluto si lo deseas.

-Gracias Spencer. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlos. ¿Para qué postergarlo? Además, será mejor si están ustedes conmigo que si estoy sola con ellos.

-Usted es una jovencita muy sabia señorita Rose.- dijo inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa- Y, no sé si sirve de algo,- agregó- pero si yo tuviera una hija parecida a ti, no habría posibilidad de que no estuviera orgulloso de ella a cada instante.

-Muchas gracias Spencer.- Agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.- Sí sirve.

-De acuerdo.- comenzó poniéndose de pie- Creo que ya es momento de que empiece a preparar la cena, y si usted quisiera acompañarme, le permitiré elegir el menú para esta noche.- Invitó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Tarta de verduras y pastel de mousse de chocolate de postre.- exclamo parándose de un salto y abalanzándose hacia la cocina dispuesta a ayudar al incomparable mayordomo.

-Estupenda elección.

.oOIOo.

-Mmmm… algo huele delicioso.- declaró la ranger de risos dorados al acercarse a la cocina.

-Eso por seguro.- constato Tyzonn pocos pasos por detrás.

-Eso se debe a la gran mano culinaria de la señorita Rose.

-¿También cocinas?

-Sí, Ronny. No solo soy lista, también soy habilidosa. Prueba esto.- dijo acercándole una cuchara.

-Genial- balbuceó con la boca llena.

-¿No crees que le falta algo?

-Bueno…-respondió sin dejar de masticar-… una pisca de pimienta negra no le quedaría mal… y si le agregas orégano con un poco de albaca harás que el sabor realce.- concluyo tras tragar finalmente.

-No podrías estar más en lo cierto.- coincidió su amiga de traje rosa.

-No sabía que tuviera ese buen manejo de los condimentos.- Comentó Spencer.

-Pues soy italiana ¿qué más podrías esperar?

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Ty con inocencia.

-Que vengo de Italia, ahí es donde nací.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los condimentos?

Rose y Spencer volvieron la cabeza hacia la cena que estaban preparando para disimulas sus sonrisas ante el desconcierto del mercuriano.

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora iré a darme una ducha antes de cenar.

-Yo también.-decidió saliendo tras de ella.- Oye, Ronny ¿Italia queda muy lejos?

-Está cruzando el océano…- empezó a explicarle antes de que sus voces se perdieran por el corredor.

-Es increíble la paciencia que le tiene.- Comentó Rose- Considerando lo acelerada que es, y a la vez es quién más se preocupa de los detalles para que Tyzonn comprenda todo.

-Sí, es muy extraño…- Respondió el mayordomo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la cocinera del día.

Ambos rieron y luego pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el pastel.

.oOIOo.

Los tres rangers llegaron justo cuando los demás estaban por sentarse a la mesa y se unieron a ellos.

-¿Se divirtieron?

-Sí, papá. Fue un gran día.- Contestó Mack llenando su plato.

-Me alegro. Mmm, Spencer, esto esta delicioso.- Dijo el señor H. al meterse el tenedor a la boca.

-Gracias señor, pero no fui yo quien cocinó. Todo lo que ven aquí y el postre es obra de la señorita Rose, yo solo fui su asistente.

-No sabía que cocinabas.-dijo Will algo sorprendido.

-Eres profesora, sabes de robótica, mitología, idiomas… y además cocina. ¿Qué otra cosa haces? ¿Salvar al mundo?

-Ehhh, Dax. Somos power rangers. Los seis salvamos al mundo.- Explicó Ronny.

-Es una chica de muchos talentos.- comento Tyzonn amablemente.

-Pues Rose tiene que cocinar más seguido.- Sugirió Mack.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los demás.

-Bien chicos- Dijo el señor H. cuando cesó el murmullo- Ya he hablado con sus padres y está todo listo para que lleguen en una semana según lo acordado.

Hubo más murmullos de aprobación. El mayordomo miro a Rose disimuladamente para ver su reacción, ella lo notó e inclinó levemente la cabeza sonriendo de lado para indicarle que no se preocupe por ella.

Luego de la cena, los pedidos de que la ranger mas bajita se encargara de la comida se incrementaron al ver el bellamente decorado pastel de chocolate relleno y cubierto de mousse.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Críticas constructivas?  
> Sí, ya sé que se siente muy apurado, disculpen ese detalle pero estoy re-publicando mis fics de otras plataformas, no tengo el tiempo de editarlos completos. Es eso o seguir con los nuevos.
> 
> Bueno, no estoy segura de si Ronny es italiana o solamente estaba compitiendo ahí, pero me gustó la idea por lo que decreté que sí.  
> Creo que es obvio que soy del ship Ronny x Tyzonn. Son mi pareja favorita de la serie, aunque en este fic va a haber una predominancia de Mack x Rose.
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias y se despide hasta el próximo capítulo...  
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter  
> Dtb  
> Suerte;)


End file.
